


The Worst

by Narcissa_Mottershead



Series: The best and the worst [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 13:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7758871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narcissa_Mottershead/pseuds/Narcissa_Mottershead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas just isn't quite the same when your house has been overrun by death eaters. It was the sort of thing that just... slipped away</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Worst

“It’s Christmas Eve…” The words rang hollow and empty around the room, her son’s voice sounding horse and cracked. Lucius didn’t even look up, and even as he said it, Draco’s grey eyes were fixed on the floor.

            “Is it really?” she said, her voice nothing more than a broken whisper. She thought she heard a note of surprise in her words, but if it was there it was barely audible, and didn’t come close to representing how much that news shocked her. She had lost track of the date weeks ago. Of the days of the weak even. The Dark Lord did not bother with such trivial things as Christmas, and seeing as their home was currently his home, or at the very least his head quarters, it seemed neither did they. Frankly it was hard to feel merry with the Dark Lord constantly coming in and out, and with Death Eaters lurking around their halls, whispering and sneering, constantly reminding them how far they had fallen and how close they were to being disposed of. To put decorations up, to paint smiles on their faces, to buy last minutes gifts to one another, it would be a farce. What did they have to celebrate, other than the fact that they had not yet been killed off?

            At that moment the front doors banged open loudly, making Narcissa jump. She started to rise to see who was causing such noise and what they wanted this time, but Lucius put a hand out, gesturing for her to stay where she was, standing and taking a step in front of her. A heavy clunking filled the hall, followed by the scraping of heals being dragged across stone floors before the sound was muffled by the rug that stretched across most of the room. Yaxley and Dolahov appeared, smug grins stretched across their waxen faces, a girl with long fair hair propped up between then, funny little radish like earrings swinging from her ears slightly as they stopped abruptly before the Malfoys.

           “We bought you a Christmas present,” Yaxley leered. “Merry Christmas Malfoy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Do let me know what you think! I love to hear people's opinions :)


End file.
